


Chasing Fingers of Smoke.

by malfoible



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff set around Toxin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Fingers of Smoke.

Edgerton woke with a start.

Five seconds to check where he was; sleeping bag, tent, half way up a mountain.  
Five more to check he wasn’t under attack.  
Small animal, not dangerous and two minutes trying to recapture his dream.

Chasing fingers of smoke, reaching out for them before they disappeared.

He recognised the dream of course, he’d had it before; chocolate curls and caramel eyes and a mouth made for kissing, Don Eppes little brother had made quite an impression.  
He checked his watch, too soon to be up even for him.

Running the pictures through his head one more time, first meeting on the hill, The Professor annoyed that Don had brought him in.  
Standing at the window looking down at the kill site. Guns, I don’t believe in them.  
Grudging acceptance and respect. We are both needed. Bouncing curls and sparkling eyes send him back to sleep.

 

Half way across the country Charlie Eppes was at that point between wakefulness and sleep, drifting slowly.

Don’s last case had been difficult and messy.

Charlie had felt it deeply and had taken refuge in the garage with his boards, math at least was clean and pure.

He would have remained there for days but Don had come for dinner and playing the big brother card had made him eat and swore he’d stay all night if Charlie didn’t go to bed.

Charlie was warm and comfortable, he liked the time between day and night, he often had an Eureka moment.  
Tonight he let his mind roam, school, Larry, his work for Don. Agent Edgerton. What?

Where had that come from? He had been angry at their first meeting, he and Edgerton were so different, but slowly they had begun to respect one another and Edgerton was very good looking.

He wondered what it would feel like to touch him, to kiss him.

What was going on? He had never thought about a man that way.

Let’s face it he rarely thought about women that way either. 

Definitely an Eureka moment. Maybe he was gay. He thought about the people in his life.

Larry was his best friend did he fancy him? No.

What about David and Colby did he fancy them? No.

Then there was Amita did he fancy her? No not really, though she was very pretty.

So it was only Edgerton then, strange he’d only met him once. Charlie chuckled to himself hardly love at first sight.

 

Edgerton had been tracking his guy for five days.

He was hot and dusty and not for the first time wondered what it would be like to have a different job.

A home to come back to at the end of the day.

Someone there waiting, wanting to see him, having dinner together even cooking together.  
He laughed to himself now he was turning Charlie Eppes into Martha Stewart.

Why the little professor? They had never so much as gone on a date, never kissed.  
Even if he settled down in one place why would he think Charlie would want to be with him.

A memory of an attractive woman flashed into his mind Amita, yes, Charlie was with Amita.

Pulling his mind back onto the job he had a stroke of luck which led to the capture of the fugitive.

 

Ian took a couple of days out and visited a few bars.

He had never been a relationship guy but women and quite a few men were tempted by his sleek glossy blue black hair, his powerful body and his sense of danger.

He went back to his hotel alone.

Perhaps he was looking for something longterm.

He didn’t want another one night stand.

The memory of the brown curls was hard to ignore.

 

Over the next few weeks Charlie explored his sexuality, at least as far as he could without actually having sex.

He studied everyone he met checking for attraction.

He visited a few bars but as he was not a great drinker this was more of a chore than a pleasure.

He returned home with phone numbers from both men and women and offers of every sort from an invitation to the movies to an evening at an S. and M. club. He turned them all down.

He attempted to put his attraction to Edgerton into an equation, when one of his students asked what it was he blushed and cleaned the board quickly.

Deciding math was easier and more interesting he put Agent Edgerton, sex, and relationships to the back of his mind.

 

Fate however was having none of it and Agent Ian Edgerton and Professor Charles Eppes were about to meet again.

 

Edgerton had been tracking in the hills and roads around Sibley for some time. Occasionally he caught a trail but it soon petered out.  
When he heard Don Eppes was coming to take a look at the Bob McHugh case he wondered if the professor would tag along, hardly expecting Charlie to enjoy tracking through the countryside.

He had a pleasant surprise when the car pulled up. “Where there’s one Eppes, there’s usually two.”

Charlie looked up at Ian and immediately felt the attraction he’d been keeping to himself. It surged through him, no need for an equation, he smiled. 

Ian caught his breath at the look of joy that passed over the Professors face. Maybe Charlie was pleased to see him too.

They discussed the case and next morning quartered the hills round Sibley looking for a trail.  
Charlie seemed to have no trouble keeping up and Ian was not surprised when he admitted he walked as a hobby.  
Clearing his mind for his work.

Ian couldn’t help wanting to stay close, enjoying finding out about this beautiful brilliant man.

When Charlie was clambering over a fallen tree Edgerton instinctively put out his hand to help and Charlie just as easily took it.

Sparks flowed through them at the touch. Edgerton had to stop himself from reaching up and lifting Charlie down, wanting so much to hold him in his arms.

Dragging his concentration back to the case in hand he conferred with Don.

The McHugh case wound up with a best case scenario for once and all the agents were relieved. 

 

That evening Charlie was waiting for Don to finish up. He was sitting in the bar with Edgerton and Ian noticed a chess set.

They began a game, chatting as they played. Don joined them and sat for a while but then yawned saying he would bring his beer to his room and see I there was a game to watch. He ruffled Charlie’s hair “Night squirt.”

After he had gone Ian said “You’ve been holding me up too long Professor.” and conceded the game.

Charlie frowned “No I enjoyed it. I was enjoying playing with you, talking to you, getting to know you. I was afraid if we stopped playing you’d want to leave.”

Edgerton smiled. “I was enjoying spending time with you too. We can just sit and talk if you like?”

Charlie smiled into Ian’s eyes and Ian felt himself falling but instead of trying to save himself he wanted to dive into those deep brown pools.  
If they hadn’t been in such a public place he would have seized Charlie and pulled him into an earth shattering kiss.  
He took a deep breath and calmed down.

They talked and talked each finding out things about the other they would never have guessed.  
The pull of attraction surged back and forth. They were interrupted finally by the bartender who wanted to lock up.

Ian walked Charlie to the room he shared with Don and more gently than he had ever kissed anyone before, he claimed Charlie’s lips. He threaded his long fingers through the dark brown curls that he dreamed about and took his time opening Charlie’s lips with his tongue and plunging his own inside.

Charlie moaned with pleasure wanting to hold on to Ian as long as possible.

When they broke apart they were both breathless, panting with desire.

“See you tomorrow Professor.”

“Mmm yes please.”

“Will you come for a hike with me?”

“Can’t wait to get me alone in the woods Agent Edgerton?”

Ian smiled. “Now now Professor I hope you’re not expecting me to put out on our first date?”

Charlie blushed as if he had said the wrong thing, Ian held him close. “I’m teasing.” 

“This is a date then?”

“Oh yes Professor, it is definitely a date.”

Ian claimed his mouth again.

“Goodnight Professor see you tomorrow.”

Charlie ran his fingers gently over his bruised lips. “Goodnight Ian.”

 

Morning broke bright with sunlight, Don wanted to return home and Ian offered to bring Charlie back after their hike.

Don looked at both of them wondering what was going on. He could barely believe they had anything in common but Edgerton looked determined and Charlie looked worried that Don was going to refuse.

Not having any reason to spoil their day they were both adult after all. Don packed his things and left, shaking Edgerton’s hand and patting Charlie’s shoulder.

 

They watched as he drove away. “Ready, Professor?.”

Charlie smiled. “Lead on Agent Edgerton.”

They hiked for a couple of hours Charlie finding no difficulty keeping up with Ian’s pace but when they reached a clearing with a pleasant view Charlie accepted the chance to sit down and have a drink.

“That was good. It’s a while since I’ve walked so far for fun.”

Ian took a long drink and lay back on the grass, Charlie’s eyes drank in the sight, feeling a little reckless he leaned forward and traced Ian’s jawline then his browline then his lips.

When Ian opened his eyes Charlie leaned over to brush the lips with his own.

Ian pulled him down kissing him back, wanting to taste every inch.

They kissed for what seemed like hours and only stopped when Charlie sat up, he slowly undid Edgerton’s coat slipping his hand under the fabric to feel skin.  
He unwrapped Ian like a gift slowly and carefully opening buttons, belts and finally his zip.

Ian was hard and leaking by the time Charlie finally clasped his hand round him and moaned as he thrust upwards.

Charlie bent his head and Ian had to force himself not to come as Charlie swallowed him down in one long swoop.

No amount of dreams or fantasies could compare with the sight of the Professor, head bobbing, and tongue swirling round his cock.  
Charlie peeped up at Ian his eyes smiling and Ian gave a low moan and unloaded down his throat.  
Watching in awe as Charlie licked him clean.

“Did I do it right? I’ve never… and it’s not something you can practice by yourself.”

Ian chuckled as he pulled Charlie up for a kiss then rolled them over so he was looking down into the soft brown eyes filled with passion.  
“It was perfect. You are perfect. Yep most teenage boys find that out.” He went on. “I want you Charlie, I want to take you back to my room and rip your clothes off, lick you, kiss you, taste you, make love to you.”

Charlie lifted his head as if only then realising where they were.

“We’re outdoors.”

“Yes.”

“I sucked …. that’s the first time I’ve ever sucked….and we’re outdoors, we could have been seen.”

“Hey it’s Ok we weren’t. We can’t be overlooked except by an eagle maybe. It’s Ok.”

He stood fastening his clothes, cleaning himself up. He pulled Charlie up and into a one-armed hug kissing him gently. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

Charlie grinned and nodded. “So Agent Edgerton tell me more about this plan of yours to ravish me?”


End file.
